fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Camo Dudes (SuperNatural)
Summary The ”Camo Dudes” are a small group of 4 people in “SuperNatural”, whom which drive 2 white Ford Raptors with enhanced Engines that boosts their speed. They are splitt in a pair of 2 for a separate Raptor, Each Wears Camouflage clothing thus their title. They Are also known as “The White Raptors” or “Albino-Speeders” Background They are Known for Patrolling Area 51 similar to that of Jiles Jones who patrols Clinton Road. There are two of them, in which two occupants are currently in, they are technically the first line of defence, and is also a Warning to those trespassers nearby, even though their the first they are almost hard to escape from unless you exit the area, they are ruthless sometimes but are careful in some way. They were hired by the General that owns Area 51, even though they are not technically soldiers, but just wear clothing that is similar, the general did not dub them as soldiers but “The First line of Offence And Defence” even getting paid an amount of $2500 each per week, due to the fact that Area 51 needs to be heavily guarded. There are other Camo Dudes around Area 51 but don’t have any vehicles rather spy on any trespassers, some even use sniper rifles, but the Camo dudes driving the ford raptors are the most prominent and notable security in Area 51. Appearance The Camo Dudes, Drive White Ford Raptor Pickup Trucks with enhanced engines. Each of the truck’s are specifically painted white for people to see them and know that they are a warning, though this can be a problem In a flat-cloudy day as the clouds have a chance to match the colour of the paint. Each Camo dude are wearing “Like what the name suggests” Camo Overalls, similar to that of a soldiers though the some 2 of them are wearing Camo jackets and they are wearing orange and lime green inner-shirts. 1 of them wears a hat. Documented Stats Alignment: Neutral Good (They are only trying to keep people away from Area 51 as it is secretive, but there is a chance they endanger their lives by chasing them Out.) Names: Jack, Reggie, Anderson, Rex, The Camo Dudes, Area 51 Raptors, The Albino-Raptors Genders: All Are Male Classification: Area 51 Trespasser Control, White-Raptors Location: Area 51 Outer-Bounds (Can leave anytime they want) Themes: Scatter Protocol, Christine Threat Level: Neutral (Does not always attack immediately sometimes they wait at a certain area if they pass the out-Of-bounds line) Hobbies: Patrolling the Outer-Bounds Of Area 51, Trying to make trespassers exit the premises Combat Stats Tier: 9-B, potentially 9-A Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Their Trucks), Weapon Mastery (Each Of them are very great at handling ranged firearms, one of even uses a hunting Machete), Possible Regeneration (The time where one of the truck’s was damaged when falling off a 121 foot deep cliff, it came back all repaired as if nothing even happened even the Camo dude inside was unscathed), Large Size Type 0, Resistance Types 1, 3, 5, and 6 (Without their truck’s), Types 2 and 4 (With their Truck’s) (It is often rumoured that their truck’s exterior is made of a material Even harder than Conventional Bullet-proof Metal, making it practically resistant to high temperature’s energy, and explosive magic), Attack Potency: Wall Level (They can break through a steel wall immediately, Can practically Damage or even destroy a part of a tank by ramming through it) Speed: Subsonic Travel speed (The Original Truck reaches a top speed of 107 mph, with the enhanced engine they can reach a top speed of 157 mph), Superhuman Ranged Attack and Reaction Speed, Peak Human Combat Speed, Peak Human Melee Attack Speed. Lifting Strength: Regular Human to Above Average (The Camo Dudes, can Lift like normal people one of them is seen to throw a crate full of durians), Class 1 to Class 5 (Their Trucks can lift a max capacity of 1000 kg and via chains, it can pull another Pickup with ease) Striking Strength: Athlete Level, Wall Level Their Trucks (They can break through a metal wall with ease, even unscathed) Durability: Street Level (One of them survived getting rammed by the white bus of Area 51, another survived falling of a small cliff inside his truck without an explosion), Likely Large Building Level The Trucks Were unscathed when Bursting through a steel wall, Ramming through a Car, though some are seen to be slightly or heavily damaged such as one getting crushed, Getting 180 degrees flipped over, and another falling of a cliff that’s 121 feet deep.) Range: Standard Melee Range (With or Without their truck’s), Tens Of Meters Via Ranged Weapons Stamina: Athletic (Able to run on-for for 2-3 miles before stopping), God-Like (Somehow managed to get their truck’s to last 3-5 days, without refilling, though their is still a chance to their Trucks’s to breakdown) Intelligence: Average (They Are average People, only trying to protect the area but also the people from entering, They were unaware for a fake-out which caused one of them to swerve off a small cliff edge) Standard Equipment: Their Trucks, 2002 Hunting Machete, Glock 17s, One wields an M16, one wields an AK-47, the one wielding the machete has a modified Crossbow, Grenades, “Explode-On-Impact” Bombs, Extended-Distance Binoculars. Weakness: None Notable Notable Attack’s/Techniques: * 2-way Game Of Chicken - a tactic wherein one of the raptors are tailgating behind the trespasser’s vehicle, while the other one is is speeding in front of that person, before the truck in front hits the one behind reverses immediately, so the truck in front breaks the vehicle in half. * Look behind You - This tactic is currently used at night for any trespassers if there be any at that time, they secretly follow the trespassers vehicle behind them somehow keeping their engine silent and their headlights off, when the time is right, the guys burst their engine open, the roar of the engine frightens you and the headlights acts as eyes chasing you down. Note: For some reason at night their windows are blacked out. * Duel - Some tactics that heavily reference the film Duel (1971), they do this multiple times around the area considering that the scale of the entire outside area of Area 51 is about 160 kilometres From one end to another. Examples are “One of the truck’s stand by the side of the road similar to the duel truck waiting for Mann. Another is when one of the truck’s is driving down a road but seemingly not paying attention to the trespassers behind them, once they pass the speed up and try to hit their vehicle from behind. Another was seen when one trespasser stopped by somewhere to take a piss when he went on towards his car one of the truck’s was parked by the road, similar to the duel truck Parked by a Diner. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: '''Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * A reference and inspiration to a real-life Occurrence, Camoflouge-wearing Guys patrolling the gate of area 51 * The Camo Dudes (The Ones the drive the truck’s) have a friend-like Relationship with Austin And Alex. * On of the pickup trucks has Its Back Container Covered, and the other has a 3 crates different in size, seemingly attached to it. *They seem strangely lightweight as only about 10 people easily toppled over one of the Pickups upside-Down during the Area 51 Riad. Category:SuperNatural Category:Tier 9 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicle Users Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Resistance Users Category:Neutral Good